


COVID-19

by cedes_92150



Category: All Rise (TV 2019), Code Black (TV), Grey's Anatomy, New Amsterdam (TV 2018), Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: ANDY and ROBERT, Anal, COVID19, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex (MF FM and FF), Pandemic - Freeform, Sickness, VIC and LUCAS, analingous, social distancing, some explicit sex, some kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150
Summary: This is simply a preview that ties thethe future chapters with the current pandemic(COVID-19) and the resulting chaos. The illnessdoes 'take out' some major characters (REMEMBER,it's FICTIONALIZED!), I hope that I don't upset anyone.These are trying times for all, particularly first responders,who are are harassed and menaced every day by armed thugsWe as citizens should NOT ALLOW THIS!  The POLICE SHOULDALLOW THIS
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24





	1. PREVIEW

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [dwalk2_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dwalk2_2002), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Veronicaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicaa/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple overview of what is to come  
> in future chapters. I'm open to ideas  
> and or requests for scenarios. I'll entertain  
> any except pairing Andy with Ryan or  
> Jack.

COVID-19 has hit Seattle area fires stations _HARD_  
from 19's A SHIFT: New Guy, Jack Gibson, and Lucas Ripley; from  
B SHIFT: Rigo Vasquez, Sukesh Navida, Monica Morales, and Lieutenant  
Jess Franklin. C SHIFT has three firefighters down, one who not expected  
survive (she also 'vapes', complicating her situation).

Station 23 doesn't have nearly as many: David Mayhorn is down, as is  
Larissa Morales and Cade Michaels.

Three firefighters in the city and two from the area covered by the Sheriff's  
Department have been injured in confrontations with demonstrators who  
want the state re-opened for business immediately (I often wonder how  
these individuals have time to demonstrate).

Who will succumb?

Who should fall? (by that I mean DIE??

How will the the remaining firefighters cope with the short-handed  
status; also with all of the deaths and close calls, the child abandonment,  
the 'broken code', and un-requited love

The hospital scenes may not be as accurate as they are in actual medical  
centers, ERS, or EMTS, and I will try to research those all that I can.


	2. ANNALISE AND ROSIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosewood
> 
> Rosie has contracted COVID-19, and  
> as his immune system is compromised  
> (heart issues, and his kidney transplant)  
> he is in that range of people for which  
> the disease my be fatal.
> 
> Daisie Villa's use of mi Nieto Chocolatito is  
> not RACIST; she is not denigrating her Grand  
> Child, as she is Afro-Latina herself.

He CAN'T DIE. HE WON'T- _HE PROMISED_ and  
Annalise Villa is comforted by these thoughts. Her Mother  
comes and sits down beside her. Her mouth moves, yet  
no words come out. Then she realizes that the battery power in her  
Airpods© have depleted; she tugs them out, saying, "Sorry Mami...what  
did you say?"

"Vete a tu casa, Mi'ja! Yo te cuido a mi Nieto Chocolatito tan LINDO  
mientras! Ve, duerme un rato. Yo me quedo con el bebito mas lindo  
de todos!

(Go home, Sweetie! I'll take care of my little chocolate GrandSon, he is  
SO GORGEOUS! Go, sleep awhile.I'll stay with the most handsome baby  
of all!)

"Segura, Mami? Te agradesco much, si? Ram, quedate aqui con sus Abuelos,  
por favor."  
(Are you sure, Mom? I'd be so grateful if you would. Ram, stay here with your  
GrandParents, please.

Before she goes she stops in to see Rosie. The sight of him with all of those tubes,  
the machines...bring back memories of...her first husband, Eddie. The differences  
in Rosie's and his age are only a handful of years...how will she face a life without  
him?

"I'm gonna go home for awhile, Baby", she tells him. Shower, change clothes, and  
change clothes. I'll come back tonight, OK? 

From behind the oxygen tent. She longs to see his wondrous smile, hidden behind  
the mask covering his nose and mouth.

"My Mom has Ram, and your Dad and Mom said that they'll be here by five; also  
Pippy and TMI between five and six. Hornstock and Slade are running a major  
robbery homicide; who knows when they can get here. They send their love, though.  
Oh...Mike Boyce is in town, with his new Chick-Kat Morales. Mike wants to wait until  
tomorrow-give family priority. Bien: BE HERE WHEN I GET BACK, hm?


	3. AQUILES ROBERTO SULLIVAN HERRERA (AGE 3 MONTHS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Andy's 3 month old has developed  
> symptoms of COVID-19

He himself is worried out of his mind, and in sort of a mild  
shock; Andrea is inconsolable, and so someone has to hold it together:  
and the nominees are : ROBERT SULLIVAN...

"Hey, Yerno!" Pruitt Herrera happily greets his Son In Law. How's it going?  
You're enjoying Fatherhood?"

"Hey, ah...Pruitt...um...the baby...the b-baby..."

"OH, NO! No, No...I'm leaving now, Robert-I'll see you at Grey-Sloan!"

At Grey-Sloan, a group of two dozen or so firefighters who took advantage  
of the department daycare, are at the hospital seeking diagnosis for high fever, cough,  
and shortness of breath for their children. One of those children is Aquiles Roberto  
Sullivan Herrera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE: I'll be adding to this chapter,  
> I;m too sleepy to continue.


	4. JENNA MATSON TANNER/PRUITT HERRERA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas Ripley, felled by COVID-19  
> neither gets better nor worse, and  
> his wife 's concerned, obviously

"I'm going crazy, Guys...he's not improving, so now what? His heart  
is already compromised...SHIT!"

Maya, as one of the participants in the conference call, tries to call Victoria's  
nerves. "Vic, you can't think like that, we won't let you, yeah? The Chief will come out  
the other end of this just fine. Floyd Reynolds is tops in his field, right Ands?

"And Teddy Altman", Andrea quickly puts in. "My second cousin, Valentina Castro says  
if she ever needed a heart specialist, Reynolds is the man, hands down. Vale is head of  
oncology at New Amsterdam. You know that they have great medical staff over there at  
GS. The Chief is strong as hell, and he has the best care. I can reiterate to Vale that he is very  
important to me personally, and she get VIP treatment. Take a breath...and another..."

The three friends practice breathing together for the next while, until Victoria is calm  
again. "Thanks, Girls. Really, THANK YOU BOTH. I needed this. How's Luc doing, Andy? Still  
in Pediatric ICU? I'm so wrapped up in my own shit, I didn't think about your little fella."

"Don't sweat it, babe. I understand. Lucien is better, responding well to the treatment. I put you  
both on the visitors list. Bobby is barely keeping it together. My Dad's been a big help."

"Good, that's good. I'll gt by there in the next two days, for sure. Carina can get us in even after visiting  
hours are technically over, so keep that in mind."

"Ok; thanks. That will will be good."

////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Hey Jen...that cough you've had...it's been a few weeks, right?" Ryan Tanner gets sugar and creamer for  
his coffee, waiting for his wife Jenna's answer.

"I called the precinct already, during your shower. I have an appointment with Dr. Riley-Lauren-today  
at 1100. Can you make it?"

"Uh...I'll check. Can you dive yourself, or Uber if I can't get the time? You know it's mandatory OT these  
days."

"I heard you leaving a voicemail for Andrea Sullivan early this morning, Ryan. You're still hung up on her,  
which is fine...it's not fine, but I knew that when I married you. I'm not going to put up with you whining  
to her and checking on the health of her baby, not IN THE HOUSE...do that shit outside of here Ry, if you  
have to-I won't be disrespected, OK?

"You have it wrong, Jen. I'm where I should be. She's married, I'm married...she's got a child, and I ask the  
universe every day, several times a day, to let YOUR pregnancy go well so that we'll have our own child.  
Andy's my friend from age EIGHT, Jen. I'm 32 now. I can't promise that that bond will ever go away. Don't ask  
me do do that, let that friendship go."

//////////////////////////////////////

Pruitt Herrera's anxiety is at peak levels. Lucien, his first and only GrandSon, cries piteously in his enclosed  
chamber within the PICU, and there's not a thing that his _Abuelo_ can do about it-those cries  
pierce him to his core, as the Child's Mother's did, his Daughter Andrea. God would not be so cruel as to allow  
him to be there for his daughter's marriage, the birth of his namesake...surely not.. And so he sits. And waits  
Robert and Andrea will be there soon.


	5. LUKE ANTONIO WATKINS (JR)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 14 month old baby of Emily Lopez  
> and Luke Watkins has presented with symptoms  
> similar to COVID-19. He's in the PICU at Angeles  
> Memorial.

Luke Watkins joins his teary-eyed wife in front of the window of Angeles  
Memorial's NICU. Baby Luke Jr has symptoms of COVID-19; as yet he isn't  
symptomatic. "Luke; miralo-con los tubos, y las maquinas...nuestro pobre  
Nene.-Luke, look at him-with the tubes, and the machines...our poor baby."

Luke lets his tears fall un-abated. 'Lo se. Si pudiera tomar su lugar...I know.  
If I could take his place..."

"Of course...we both would. Either of us. As long as he doesn't get sick. He can't get  
COVID-19, he can't." The elevator *dings*: Landon and Jean Watkins, with Leonardo  
Lopez and Emilia Carrizales step off of the car and walk quickly toward the pair. Plenty  
of endearments are exchanged; the GrandParents are possibly more distraught than the  
Parents.

Nurse Jesse Salander (Mama), comes by to offer them coffee, pas tries, water,and 4 tablets so  
(so that they can monitor the baby from seated positions), and quiet condolences. Emily is, more  
than the others, is comforted by his words and gestures.

A few hours later, Drs Leanne Rorish and Gina Priello bring news of the little fellows condition.:  
"Ms. Lopez, Mr. Watkins; GrandParents...your baby is super strong, and thanks to his exceptional  
constitution, even though we are diagnosing COVID-19... (a gasping sob from Emily causes Dr.  
to pause momentarily)...we expect him to recover fully, barring any un-forseen developments."

"Oh Dr. Rorish, Dr. Perello...thank God for you both!" Emily embraces both women, sobbing joyfully.  
Luke can only shake the hands of each Dr., thanking them with his eyes. Emily's Mother, who speaks  
only Spanish, says to Both Drs (with her husband translating) "Droctoras, les agradecemos tanto que  
ustedes han hecho para nuestro bebe (Doctors, we appreciate so much what you two have done for  
our baby)"...

Dr. Rorish says "You can see him tomorrow morning; for now, Nurse Mendez and Nurse Valenzuela  
can escort you to your suites: we provide accommodations for family members of ill patients, especially  
since all of you have been exposed to the little fellow. We can 'rapid test' each of you after breakfast and  
before you see LJ."


End file.
